Someone to Save You
by vampirecraze
Summary: Its been four years since the incidents in Fells Church. Some thing terrible had happened that has changed Bonnie. Now she's tougher, braver, and fiercer. And she's on a mission. When Damon suddenly shows up, will he help Bonnie or become an obstacle?
1. Chapter 1

**Soo… ive decided to write a new story. Don't worry though, I **_**am**_** planning to continue my other story too (Pulse):DD**

**Oh the title of the story comes from the song, Someone To Save You by One Republic. You can listen to it on youtube.**

**Hope you like it, I personally love it! **

**So basically…this story is set like four years after Shadow Souls (Bonnie is now 21 yrs old). She isn't the same anymore- she's tougher, fiercer, and jussss kinda awesom (in my opinion). And there is a reason for this change and…oops I almost gave it away! Ur gonna find out… heehee =D**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: too bad I don't own the Vampire Diaries, cuz if I did, damon would be mine! **

* * *

Bonnie was casually strolling down some deserted alley in Fells Church. It was around 12 at midnight, so the whole town was asleep and the world was eerily quiet. But the night didn't scare Bonnie anymore. Not since what had happened four years ago.

Bonnie was just about to turn the other way and walk a long walk home, when she heard something. It was a girl. She was crying?

But then the crying turned into shrieks and screams. Bonnie immediately started running towards the noise. After all of four years of hard training of Taekwondo, when Bonnie traveled, she was soundless. Not even supernatural ears could detect her, well, only sometimes.

The screams were coming from the end of the alley where the path curved into an even darker lane with a dead end.

Bonnie took exactly one second to absorb the scene in front of her. What she saw was a girl, no more than 25 with a dark haired vampire on her neck.

Bonnie withdrew a weapon from her weapons belt, which consisted of a long pointed silver knife, throw daggers, a simple 12 in. stake, and of course, her 2 feet long Bokken.

She picked out her Bokken because it was the best weapon against a vampire. It was long, strong, sharp, and wooden. It left no room to escape.

Bonnie crept up behind the vampire and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pried his mouth off of the poor girls' neck. She then caught him in a headlock.

The vampire was surprised at first, then thinking she was some lame human; he tried to throw Bonnie off. Bonnie led him on and pretended to be stupid and let him go. The vampire turned around and smirked at her, obviously assuming that she didn't know anything about the supernatural world. 'If only he knew" Bonnie thought.

The vampire rushed at her with supernatural speed, but Bonnie knew it was coming; she simply stepped out of his way at the last millisecond. This caused the vampire to crash into the brick wall that had been behind Bonnie.

Just as the vampire turned around and snarled, Bonnie crouched and leaped at him, with her right leg pointed at the vampire, ready for a kick.

Her foot connected with the vampire on his chest, right where she intended it to land. Her blow was hard enough that it knocked the very surprised vampire to the ground.

Now Bonnie was directly on top of the vampire. She asked him the same question she asked every time she killed a supernatural creature.

"Do you know Shinichi?" her voice was low and dangerous and it frightened the vampire to a hasty reply.

"No, no…"

"Well, I guess it's too bad then," With a swift motion, Bonnie slid her Bokken out of her jacket and drove it into the vampire's heart. The vampire died before he could howl in pain.

Bonnie turned around and tried to look for the girl she had just saved. She was nowhere to be seen. 'Hmmm…guess she got too scared' Bonnie thought and turned to the pile of ashes that had been the vampire.

Just as she picked up her Bokken, she felt, rather than heard a presence behind her. With a firm grip on her Bokken in one hand, she reached for one of her throw daggers with the other hand.

She whirled around to face the creature behind her.

And she gasped.

"Long time, no see, huh?"

* * *

**So you guys, do you like it?**

**Do you think I should continue?**

**BTW, 4 those of u who don't know, Taekwondo is a form of martial arts.**

**Tell me what you think…**

**REVIEW PLZZZ!:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankkk you soooo much for the reviews!**

**This chapter is basically what happened in the first one except in Damons POV. Sry... But I had to clarify how damon got there and why and some other whatnots. **

**Here it isss:**

* * *

Damon walked out of the bar feeling full. Of course he had been in the bar to drink, just not the kind of drinks _humans_ would consume. Damon's menu consisted only of silky red drinks fresh from the throat.

Damon transformed into a crow and flew over the familiar town. Fells Church. Why was he here? Damon had returned to Fells Church to pay a visit to bambi-drinker, his girlfriend, and their annoying band of pathetic followers- a.k.a his brother, Elena, and their human friends.

As Damon flew over the cemetery, he was consumed by the thoughts of what he had heard from some other vampires not too long ago. In fact it had been just been this morning at the bar in which he had had an unfair fight with another vampire. Of course it was unfair because Damon was, without a doubt, more powerful than 99.9% of the vampires in Fells Church. Damon smirked a self satisfied smirk at the thought.

After the fight, Damon had heard some of the vampires talking about the 'Night Hunter'. When he had confronted the vampires, Damon had found out that the 'night hunter' was actually a human who had killed many supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves over the past one and a half years. Apparently, this human had destroyed 22 vampires and 7 werewolves so far. Other than the number of killings, the vampires had no other information; they didn't know the hunters' gender, appearance, or location. Only that he or she was dangerous and all supernatural creatures should be on the look out at night. Oh, and that it was possible that he/she was looking for something, or presumably, someone.

Suddenly, a very terrified scream tore through the night. Ok, maybe that was exaggerated, but the shriek was loud and close to Damon's sensitive ears. Although he was pretty sure it was some poor girl who was being eaten for dinner, Damon went to check what was happening.

Seconds later, Damon, as a crow, was perched on the roof of an abandoned building looking at the scene that unfolded below him in the dark, curved dead end of an alley.

What he saw at first was a vampire feeding on a girl. That was not very surprising. But what happened next was. It was almost shocking.

Damon first saw a flash of red hair at the end of the lane. It was a girl. She was dressed in all black. She had on a black, zipped up jacket, black jeans, and flat black boots that were up to her knees. The girls' stance was familiar, but it couldn't be who he thought it was…could it?

Damon's hesitation was confirmed when, after a short second, the girl the girl crept up behind the feeding vampire silently. Yes. From what he'd glimpsed of her face, Damon was sure. The girl was Bonnie. The same Bonnie he had fought battles with four years ago. 'But what is she trying to do?' Damon thought. Surely, Bonnie, cute and innocent Bonnie, couldn't take on a vampire on her own especially after he'd just fed. Right?

Wrong.

Bonnie forced the vampire off the girls' neck and caught the vampire in a headlock. The vampire easily threw her off, but Damon got the vibe that Bonnie had let him do it willingly. She actually looked a little smug with… anticipation? When the vampire turned around and rushed at Bonnie, she merely stepped out of his way causing him to crash into the back wall with supernatural strength. Bricks and debris showered like confetti when the vampire collided with the wall. By the time the vampire stood back up and turned, he was knocked back down with a kick from a very graceful and catlike Bonnie.

Damon was impressed. Bonnie, and this was definitely Bonnie, looked sure and confident, and not scared at all. Ironically, it was the vampire who looked scared.

Bonnie then spoke to the vampire. She asked him, "Do you know Shinichi?"

'Shinichi? What the hell did she want with Shinichi?' Damon thought.

When the vampire quickly said that he didn't know Shinichi, Bonnie used the long, pointed wooden sword she had to stake the vampire right through the heart.

The pieces then fit together in Damon's head.

Bonnie was the Night Hunter! She was the one who had killed 29 creatures, 30, counting the one she had just killed. And Bonnie was looking for Shinichi. The only question remaining was, why? And what had _happened_ in the last four years?

Damon transformed back into himself and jumped to stand behind Bonnie. When she turned she gasped, but she didn't look afraid or anything, surprised, but not scared. This was new. In fact _she_ looked new.

Bonnie's face now looked a lot more mature, her features were more cut out. Her fiery hair had tuned even redder. They were now longer, and instead of curly they were just long, elegant waves. Her eyes were still the warm brown that he had last seen, except they weren't very warm right now.

He tried to start with some kind of greeting, "Long time no see, huh?"

Bonnie didn't respond to that. She simply looked at him with scrutinizing eyes that were full of questions. Damon guessed she was probably deciding whether to kill him or not. 'As if she could kill me,' Damon thought. Damon waited for Bonnie to respond.

She finally spoke, apparently deciding to not kill him. He could tell because she tucked her long stake into her right leg boot.

"Damon." she said.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

Then Bonnie started walking past him. Damon just stared after her, confused, and a little dazed. After a few steps, when she was about three feet away from him, she turned around and said, "I have a few questions first."

Then she flicked something that glinted at him forcefully and incredibly fast.

The dagger him squarely in the chest. His mind blanked and gave into darkness just as his limp body hit the ground.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**REVIEW PLZZZZ:DDDDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sry, I havnt been updating- the thing is I'm in Florida- Woot- Woot!:DD**

**But then I saw the # of reviews on this story, nd thank you sooooo much, and I decided to take some time to write out a chapter:DD**

**So enjoy and thanx again for the reviewssss:))**

* * *

Bonnie was surprised at first. This was the first time she had seen him in four years! But then the truth of the moment hit her and her surprise turned to anger which turned to hatred. That bastard! He deserved to frickin' die and rot in hell!

For a moment Bonnie contemplated killing miserable ass, but then she decided that he might be useful. Besides, she had to clear a few things from him first. So she spoke.

"Damon."

"Care to tell him what's going on?" he asked with his stupid I'm-better-than-you smirk.

"No."

That was it. She'd already had enough of his attitude. She walked a comfortable distance away from him and turned around. Then, while getting a better grip on the dagger she was holding under the jacket, she said, "I have a few questions first."

Then she threw the dagger at Damon's heart. It struck him in the center of his chest.

'Perfect' she thought. Bonnie smiled.

She walked over to Damon's unconscious body. She thought about removing the dagger, but it was too much of a risk. She knew how powerful Damon was and she couldn't risk having him wake up and attack her. So instead she reached for her cell phone and dialed for Mark, and asking him to pick her up.

Mark was the only living being in the world besides herself who she could trust. He knew what kind of things she had been through. He too, like her, had been a victim of a supernatural creature. Mark had lost his sister, Kara, when a vampire had decided to make her his slave and take her to the Dark Dimension three years ago. Since then, Mark had devoted his time trying to find a way into the Dark Dimension in the hopes of finding his lost sister. That's how he had met Bonnie in Arizona, at the entrance of the Dark Dimension, where both of them had been there at the same time trying to get inside. Bonnie had explained her story to him, and since then they had been working on finding Shinichi, and a way into the Dimension.

Bonnie only had to wait five minutes before Marks' silver car with tinted windows came skidding to a stop near the alley. Mark came out and smiled at Bonnie. She waved at him, urging him to come to the end of the alley and help drag Damon to the car. Mark came running.

Mark, like Bonnie was 21 yrs old and he was tall and lean. He had sandy brown hair, clear blue eyes, and an adorable smile. That's why he and Bonnie made such a good team, the both looked completely innocent and totally inconspicuous. No one would ever suspect them of ever committing a crime. Not that killing murderers was a crime.

When Mark saw Damon his eyes widened. "Whoa, Bonnie! How the hell did you bag _him_?"

Bonnie knew what Mark was referring to. She had taught him how to see auras and that's what Mark was talking about now- Damon's aura. Which was, even in an unconscious state, a swelling mass of power.

"Mark, this bastard right here, is Damon Salvatore," Bonnie said, "Quick, we have get him to the basement before he wakes up. Come on, help me carry him!"

They carried Damon to the car and dumped him in the backseat, and Mark took the wheel and Bonnie rode shotgun.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Mark asked as he started driving.

"I don't know."

"He's really powerful."

"I know."

"Like really, _really_ powerful. I thought you were bluffing when you first described him."

"Well I wasn't."

Mark turned around to look at her. "Isn't he gonna be mad when he wakes up?"

"Maybe," Bonnie was almost sure that Damon was going to be furious, but she didn't want to worry Mark just yet.

"So what are you gonna do?" Mark asked again.

Bonnie dint answer and Mark didn't say anything else to Bonnie because he probably sensed that talking to Bonnie wouldn't have been a very good idea just then.

"Look, let's just tie him up so he can't attack us when he wakes up. Then I'm planning on asking him some things." Bonnie said when she suddenly turned to face Mark.

"Okay."

* * *

**I know, I know this chapter was kinda boring, but I had to introduce Mark.**

**Review PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sryy, didn't update, still in Florida. Thx for the reviews!**

* * *

When Damon woke up, he couldn't move. He tried to move around, but it was impossible. He felt that his wrists were bound together around something that felt like metal behind his back. He looked down. His feet were bound as well.

He tried to gather power to break the ropes around him. But, for some reason, he couldn't call up any of his power. He looked around. He wasn't surprised to find that he was surrounded by weeds of vervain. There were actually pieces of vervain _taped_ to his body!

Since he very obviously couldn't free himself, he looked around at the place he was in. It was a small, square room with white tiles and white walls. It was void of any furniture except for a chair situated a few feet in front of him- like a confrontation room.

Looking around the room, Damon started feeling really angry. She was NOT going to get away with this. Especially with the fact that the tape from the vervain was definitely going to ruin his leather jacket.

That's when Bonnie walked into the room. She had changed out of her jacket; she was wearing a simple black shirt now. She still had on her black jeans and boots with who knows how many weapons stuffed inside it.

"I see you're awake," she said to Damon with distaste. Damon hadn't noticed the pure hatred in Bonnie's eyes before…it confused him. But he was too angry himself to acknowledge it.

"Vervain coated dagger…that's smart." Damon said referring to the healed wound on his chest where Bonnie had thrown the dagger.

Bonnie didn't say anything; she just took the seat in front of him and kept looking at him with her eyes full of hatred and anger.

Finally she spoke. "How about this? I let you go after I ask you some questions, and then we don't have to see each other ever again."

"How about no?"

After he said this he heard footsteps of someone coming down. Then he heard an unfamiliar male voice, "Bonnie?"

"Fine. Have it your way." With this Bonnie got up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Damon heard her speak to the other guy and then heard then go back upstairs.

Damon looked down at the ropes on his feet, and violently started to work his way out of them.

* * *

Bonnie heard Mark come downstairs, so she left Damon to go meet him. She had a problem at hand.

"Mark, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Not here, let's go upstairs. I don't want _him_ to hear."

"Oh okay. Let's go."

Once they were upstairs and Bonnie was sure Damon wouldn't be able to hear them, she told Mark what the problem was.

"So what happened?" Mark asked, concerned.

"I'm all out of vervain, and the vervain on Damon is drying up. I'm afraid that in few hours he'll be able to use his powers."

"Oh, that's okay; I have some extra back at my place,"

"You do? Since when?"

"Yea, I keep them for emergencies like this one. Want me to go get it?"

"Yes! Thanks Mark, you're a lifesaver!"

Mark grinned at her and Bonnie smiled back. Mark was always so helpful. She honestly didn't know what she would to do without him. But then Marks' grin faded into a frown.

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"I don't want to leave you here alone. What if he unties himself?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, don't be worried. Besides, I'm pretty sure Damon won't kill me."

Mark raised one of his eyebrows. Bonnie responded to that by pulling out her Bokken from her right boot leg and saying, "Well, he can try," with a wicked smile on her face.

"That's my girl," Mark said smiling back Bonnie, "Well, I should get going then." Mark started grabbing a few weapons and headed for the front door. "Be back in an hour." He called over his shoulder as he reached for the door.

"Bye." Bonnie locked the door and went upstairs to take a shower.

After a quick shower, Bonnie put on a pair of clean sweats and a plain shirt. She decided that she would grab her Bokken and go pay a visit to Damon. She went down to the living room to look for her Bokken. 'Thought I'd left it here…' she thought when it wasn't on the couch.

That's when Bonnie got one of weird intuitions, 'You're not alone…'

It was too late. Iron hard hand closed tightly around Bonnie's throat, making it hard to breathe. She felt Damon's lips at her ears, "Pay-back time…"

* * *

**REVIEW PLZZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews! I wrote a really long chapter for you guys. This chapter explains what happened to Bonnie that made her the way she is. Enjoy:D**

**Bonnie POV**

Shit. How in the world did he get out? 'Stupid! Should have had better security' Bonnie thought. She tried to calm down before Damon could tighten his hold on her.

"Where are the others? My brother? Your friends?" Damon asked suspiciously, looking around.

"Not…here," Bonnie managed to gasp out. Damon kept on talking but Bonnie concentrated on making her body limp. That way, Damon's hold on her would loosen, because he would assume that she'd given up. That's when she heard who Damon was talking about. The name struck a nerve.

"…at least Meredith would be here; she hates me," Damon was still talking but Bonnie interrupted him.

"She's dead."

"What?"

"I said, Meredith's dead, you bastard!" Bonnie yelled.

Damon didn't say anything. Bonnie assumed it was more like he _couldn't_ say anything. His hold on her neck loosened.

This was her chance. If she wanted to get out safely all she had to do was elbow Damon right below his last rib, and he would be handicapped for at least five seconds, providing her escape.

But, Bonnie didn't try to get out. She stayed right where she was. When Damon spoke again, his voice was a little shaky.

"What about Stefan?"

"He's gone," Bonnie said quietly.

"Elena?"

"Gone too,"

"Mutt?"

"Same," Bonnie turned around to face Damon before he could say anything, "And you know whose fault that is?" Bonnie answered her own question, while Damon just looked confused, "YOURS! It's YOUR fault that I had to see Meredith die, and it's YOUR frickin' fault that Elena, Stefan, and Matt are missing. ALL of it is your damn fault." Bonnie's eyes had started to fill with tears as the memories all came back to her. She sat heavily on the couch before she killed Damon out of anger.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Damon was clearly in a mix of emotions. "How is _anything_ my fault? I left when everyone was still alive!"

"Yea, well, you took that stupid star ball with you." Bonnie had managed to calm herself down before she did anything destructive, thanks to her yoga classes.

"No, I didn't. I gave Misao's orb to Sage. Didn't he give it to you?"

"No he left, right after you did. Something about not being able to adjust on Earth."

"That traitor!" Damon paused as he thought, "Wait…did you say that Stefan and Elena are missing?"

"Yes."

"Meaning they're not dead?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I tried contacting them before but I can't make good contact..." Bonnie suddenly looked up at Damon, "Oh My God! You're related to Stefan!"

Damon just looked at Bonnie as if he thought that she had lost her mind. Seeing Damon's expression, Bonnie said, "What I meant is that I need fresh blood that is directly related to Stefan to make good contact. And now I can use your blood!"

"Who says I'm going to give my blood to you?" Damon challenged.

"Well, you don't really have a choice," Bonnie said as she pulled her Bokken out from in between the cushions of the couch she was sitting on. She pointed the tip of the stake at Damon. She took a step forward toward him.

"You wouldn't dare," Damon said warningly, while backing up.

"Try me," Bonnie said, still advancing at Damon.

That's when the front door flew open and a surprised Mark ran with a stake at the ready.

* * *

**Mark POV**

Mark had a nagging feeling that something was wrong as he neared the house. The feeling turned into the real thing when he felt the power of that vampire, Damon, right inside, very close to the front door. 'Oh no, he got loose!' He quickly took out the stake from his jacket and burst in to the house. The view when he entered the house surprised him.

He saw Bonnie with her Bokken out and pointed at the vampire; the vampire was spontaneously baking up. He also noticed that there were tear stains on Bonnie's cheeks. 'So she had a talk with our vampire,' Mark mused.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Mark came in and would have been a big help, if only he had focused solely on Damon, but he turned and studied Bonnie for a millisecond too long.

"Mark, get o-," Bonnie tried to warn Mark to get out of Damon's way, but Damon was too fast for her. Damon leaped at Mark, got him by the throat, and took the stake and threw it at the far corner of the room before Mark could even blink.

"Okay Bonnie," Damon said, still holding Mark, and looking at Bonnie in the eye, "Put the stake down or he dies,"

Bonnie did as she was told and put the stake down on the floor. She made sure it was close to her feet so she could still reach for it if she had to.

"Now sit down. Get comfortable, I don't mind," Damon instructed.

Bonnie sat down grudgingly. The only thing that kept her from leaping at Damon with her stake were the rock-hard arms around Marks' throat. "Okay, I'm comfortable. Now what do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened after I left," Damon said after a moment; his expression was unreadable.

"Let go of Mark first,"

Surprisingly, Damon let go. Then he took the seat across from Bonnie. Mark got up and went to stand next to Bonnie. Bonnie took a deep breath and retold the same story she had told Mark a few years ago.

"Well…it was a few days after you left, Misao, she came back. She was raging and screaming and she was more powerful than we had ever seen her. She threatened us in so many ways. She also said that she would leave us alone if we just gave her orb back to her. We _thought_ she was telling the truth so Elena went to get the orb. But then we realized that _you_ had the star ball last and you were gone. So Stefan tried to negotiate with Misao and tried to buy us a day or two when we would find you and get the orb. And she almost gave in, but then Shinichi came. He said he didn't want to trust us, that he wanted to hold someone hostage. And then he looked at me and said I would have to go to the Dark Dimension with him. I was so scared. Then he tried to grab me, and I think I zapped him or something; my powers were out of control at that time. He became angry. That's when he, he…" she couldn't continue anymore, her throat was clogged because of the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"That's when he killed her friend Meredith," Mark finished the sentence for her.

Bonnie managed to calm down again, "It wasn't even an easy death. I remember Shinichi raised his arm, and Meredith, who was closest to me, pushed me out of the way. Shinichi saw her, and, and he lit her on fire. It wasn't even normal fire. It was a vivid red. Meredith died before anyone even realized. When we did realize, all hell broke loose. Elena lunged at Shinichi. Seeing this, Misao tried to grab Elena, but Stefan hit Misao first. Then, somehow, we were all fighting. Stefan was fighting Misao, and me, Elena, and Matt were trying our luck with Shinichi. But then all of a sudden, Shinichi started to create this invisible circle around all of us; I think I was the only one who felt it so I stepped back. I tried to call for Elena and the others, but when I looked up, they were gone. They had disappeared in the second I had looked down. I never heard from them since then," Bonnie finished quietly.

After a moment, Damon asked, "Who's this guy?" He was looking at Mark distastefully.

"I'm Mark. I've been helping her find Shinichi and try to get in the Dark Dimension. Not that we've had much luck," Mark replied Damon.

"Why?"

"Why, what? Why we didn't have luck or why I'm helping her?"

"Both."

"I'm helping her because my sister is in the dimension too, and the other question well, it's not your business," Mark said.

Bonnie finally looked up. She faced Damon and said, "So, are you gonna help willingly or unwillingly?"

"If you put it that way…then, I think I like it better when my arms are untied." Damon said.

"Good. 'Cuz I don't have the energy to put up with your shit." With this Bonnie got up and went upstairs.

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Where did she go?" Damon asked staring after her.

"I don't know." The human, Mark said collecting his weapons again.

After a while Mark asked Damon, "So, do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"The orb."

"No"

Mark came at Damon with a dagger in his hand. He grabbed Damon by the collar of his jacket and said dangerously, "Then where the hell is it?"

Damon threw Mark across the room. "Look human, just because you've staked with some stray vampires before doesn't mean you can mess with me. Steer clear of me or you'll be sorry," Damon threatened.

"Damon!" He hadn't heard her come, but Bonnie had come back down and was glaring at him. "If you're going to be here, you _will_ be civilized or _you'll_ be sorry. Do I make it clear, both of you?" Bonnie, even as little she was, looked dangerous and intimidating.

Mark nodded and Damon shrugged, "Whatever. So, what's the plan?" He asked, referring to the book in Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie sighed and filled them in on what she intended to do.

* * *

**I worked hard on this chapter so everyone- REVIEW PLZ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I KNOW I haven't updated forever! The thing is, I just got into Townsend Harris High School (and yes for those of u who recognize it, im a nerd :D) and man, there is so much work, that I just can't find time! But I wanted to write so I did :D**

**So, if u guys are still interested I wrote a little bit to kick it off :D**

**Damon POV:**  
"Okaaayy… but, how are you so sure this is gonna work?" Mark was saying to Bonnie.

"Im not _sure_- sure, but it should, since you know, Stefan and Damon are brothers. Though that fact still baffles me to this day, seeing as Stefan's sweet and caring while Damon's a traitorous murderer," Bonnie replied; the last part was a little venomous and directed at Damon.

"I'm not a traitor Bonnie," Damon replied wearily. In the past hour, he had told her the same line at least a few dozen times, and he still couldn't make Bonnie hate him any less. In fact, she still kept that _Bokken_ of hers no less than one inch away from her all the time. When he had told her not to get all paranoid Buffy with her stake she'd said, "First off, it's not a stake, it's called a Bokken. Second, don't call me Buffy, she was really lame. And third, come and _make_ me put my Bokken away." If he had thought she had been difficult four years ago, she was nearly impossible now.

"Whatever, let's do this," Bonnie said.

The three of them sat on the floor around the circle that Bonnie had chalked in earlier.

"Damon, sit across from me, and concentrate on Stefan _only_. Try to imagine how he looks like, the good and bad things about him, how he acted. Pretend he's right here, right now. Mark, I need you to sit next to me and concentrate on your human power. I'm going to draw both of your powers. Okay?"

Damon and Mark both nodded with anxious faces.

Bonnie handed Damon a dagger; he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "It's not vervain coated, Damon."

"It could be," he said before slashing his wrist and pouring some of his blood in the bowl that was in the center of the circle.

**I know this is REALLY little, but it's just to see if u guys still want to read it. So if I get enough reviews, then I im going to continue writing, and I PROMISE to make longer chapters! **

**So, Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You guys so much for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Mark POV:**

It was a weird sensation. When Bonnie took a lit match and dropped into the bowl with Damon's blood, the fire, instead of dying out, grew to an enormous, luminous flame. And then all of a sudden he was falling, falling falling down to somewhere he didn't know. He felt air swing past him lifting him up, and pushing him down. He felt like he was ten years old again when he used to stand in the seat of the black swings and swing with Kara (**and to refresh your memories: Kara is his sister who he wants to save from the dimension**). All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his arm, the one Bonnie was holding. For a few seconds it felt like someone was electrocuting him over and over again. And then it stopped. He opened his eyes. Bonnie was sitting next to him with an overjoyed expression and tears on her cheeks.

"I talked to him. I _actually_ talked to him!" Bonnie whispered.

* * *

**Bonnie POV:**

She couldn't believe it. She actually heard Stefan's voice after FOUR years! Oh god...

Well, I take it, they're alive?" Damon asked, interrupting her internal euphoria.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes! and we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. You guys should start packing."

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up a sec. Bonnie, where are we _going_ exactly? Mark asked.

"To the Dark Dimension," wasn't it obvious?

"What happened with Stefan?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Okay, so I tried Calling out to Stefan and he responded! And I asked him about where he is and what happened to the others, and guess what? Elena and Matt are alive! And they're in the Dark Dimension," Bonnie replied.

"That's it? You don't even know their exact location and you're already making plans for a vacation in hell?" Damon asked scornfully.

"Yes Damon, I am. And if you don't want to come, then, frankly, I don't care. You were needed for the spell and now that job's done," she smiled, "Congratulations, you're free to go."

"Oh really? Did you forget the part where humans aren't allowed in the Dimension without a vampire master?"

Ok, he was really starting to piss her off. Plus, he was making sense. She didn't know any vampire she could trust enough to be around with her hand tied behind her back. Hell, she din't even trust Damon! And he was the closest thing to a vampire 'ally' around here. Since she dint have a smart answer to his question, she instead opted to glare her fiercest glare at him. She wasn't surprised to see that it didn't unnerve him the least bit. Instead he just smirked smugly at her.

"As expected," Damon leaned back, and literally looked like he was lounging on the air- stupid vampire grace. "Well, then, why don't we start doing this my way, since, you know you're going to be my official slaves in a few hours anyway. Why don't we-"

He was interrupted by a furious Bonnie, "Damon, _shut up_! You might think this is some kind of joke, but to me this is serious. I've waited four years, _four _years for this. And if you think you can just come here and ruin it, you can get lost."

She saw Damon's eyes flash with something like anger, and for a long moment they locked eyes with each other, neither of them willing to give up. Finally Damon got up, grabbed his jacket off the couch and headed out the door without a single word.

* * *

**Mark POV:**

Mark watched the argument between Bonnie and Damon and watched the vampire walk out the door. A long time passed by before he actually dared to open his mouth.

"Uh, Bonnie?" She turned to look at him; her face was void of any expression. "How are we gonna get in now?"

"I don't know, i'll figure something out later, lets just pack for now," She sighed and her eyes softened, "At least i got to talk to Stefan."

"Yeah, I wish i could do that, with Kara,"

"Don't worry Mark, we'll find her. Lets gather some stuff okay?"

"Okay. Im gonna head back to my place and get my stuff," He stood up and headed for the door.

"Just remember- no more than one carry-able duffel and get plenty of weapons. Come back here as soon as you're done, we have some figuring out to do," Bonnie said as she ushered him out of the door, "And hurry."

"Bonnie?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Please be careful. Damon might come back; I don't like him too much,"

"Who does? And you worry too much. He won't come back, he has too much ego for that."

"Whatever, just be on the lookout,"

She rolled her eyes at him and shooed him out.

* * *

**Bonnie POV:**

Bonnie picked out a few sets of clothes and filled her bag with plenty of weapons. As she packed, she tried to figure out how to sneak into the Dark Dimension without a master. She came up blank. without Damon at their side, she and Mark really were in trouble.

Huh, and she actually had thought that Damon was capable of actual feelings. Ass hole. Traitor. Murderous fiend. She really did hate him. She couldn't believe that once upon a time she had felt something for _him._ She used to be such a stupid girl.

Her eyes fell on her closet with some of of her old stuff. Maybe she could figure something out. Someone rang the doorbell downstairs. 'Ahhh...just in time.'

* * *

**Reviews Plz? :DD**


End file.
